The Immune Epitope Database and Analysis Program contains extensively curated antibody and T cell epitope information from the published literature and NIAID epitope discovery contractors, as well as tools to predict antibody and T cell epitopes or visualization/mapping of epitopes onto known protein structures. Over 20,500 references have been curated into the IEDB, including those for transplantation of organs, tissues and cells.